


play with me

by T1NY0NGS



Series: replay [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Bottoming from the Top, Humor, Jaehyun gets mad, Jaehyun is a dom, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Taeyong is a sub, Taeyong is stupid, Taeyong overthinks everything, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Top Lee Taeyong, jokes Taeyong tries to Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T1NY0NGS/pseuds/T1NY0NGS
Summary: taeyong is always the bottom and he's sick of it. jaehyun doesn't think he can top anyone, including him. this just pushes taeyong to try and top jaehyun more.or that one fic where sub-taeyong attempts to top and scares the living daylights out of jaehyun.





	play with me

Scrolling through fans' comments was something Taeyong usually enjoys. He likes seeing fans praising (or even trolling) him and his members. He smiles at a fancam of him and Ten from their last performance of "Baby Don't Stop", which was in Thailand in December last year. He wouldn't deny that he definitely missed Ten, and the he missed dancing to that song with him.

He begins to scroll through the replies of the post, smiling at certain comments of fans saying they miss Taeten, or blushing at comments of "how sexy they look when they dance". Then a comment caught his eye, and he stares at it.

" _Baby Don't Stop is the ultimate sub song_ ", it reads. Taeyong blinks, a little unsure of what that meant. He looks at the replies to that comment, and he feels a little agitated by what he reads.

" _Taeten are the biggest bottoms in kpop lol_ ", or " _this is the ultimate twink song_ ", and " _sub nation rise!_ ". Clearly, to Taeyong, the comments were jabbing at the lack of masculinity both Ten and Taeyong display when performing this song.

He goes back to the search page of Twitter and types in "sub Taeyong", and so many results pop up, it's kind of startling. He scrolls through the posts, reading the best he could (most of the posts were in english so he used the poor translator at the bottom of the posts to try and figure out what they were saying), and frowning at each one.

"' _Taeyong is the ultimate sub, he can't even top Ten if he tried_ '," he reads aloud, feeling his cheeks flush. He reads another one, "' _I mean dom Taeyong is hot but like have y'all seen sub Taeyong? That shit is the cutest!_ '..."

Taeyong turns his phone screen off, pouting. Do his fans think he is feminine? Or unable to top one of the other members?

He bites his lip, what if he were to top Jaehyun?

 _I've ridden him twice now but...I've never actually stuck it in_ him _before..._ Taeyong thinks to himself, feeling himself flush at the thought of topping Mr. Dom, Jung Yoonoh.

It was a foreign concept to him, Taeyong was always on the receiving end of everything; he was always the one pinned beneath Jaehyun and always the one screaming Jaehyun's name. What if it were the other way round?

He sighs, remembering that Jaehyun literally rated his manliness a measly two out of five when they were rating the members on certain aspects of their bodies and personalities. Jaehyun gave all the other members three or more, including Taeil.

 _Could I top Taeil? Without a doubt,_ he thinks to himself. _Taeil-hyung is smaller than me, so of course I could. I could top Ten too if I wanted. I could also top Jae._

He stands from his bed, walking out into the living room. The other 127 members (excluding Sicheng and Donghyuck of course), are lounging around, watching a movie on the television. Valentine's Day was a few days away, so all the channels did was play cheesy rom-coms and romance movies. Taeyong loves those movies, but even he was getting sick of all the repetition.

Taeyong walks over to the coffee table to grab the remote, hitting the mute button as an ad started. The guys all whine, complaining to Taeyong about his interruption. He turns to face them all, placing his hands on his hips.

"Okay, guys, I'm gonna ask you something and I want you to answer me truthfully, okay?" Taeyong says, pouting a little. They all nod, and Jaehyun looks a little worried.

"What is it, leader-nim?" Johnny asks, a little mockingly.

Taeyong shoots him a glare, before continuing. "Am I a twink?"

The room goes silent, and Taeyong studies all their facial expressions. Jungwoo looks a little perplexed, his eyes wide and confused. Mark looks more surprised than anything, and Johnny is low key smirking behind his hand. Taeil and Yuta are just downright confused and Doyoung is just kind of stone-faced. Meanwhile, Jaehyun just stares with wide eyes and his mouth agape.

"Are you a...a _what_?" Taeil asks, confusion lacing his voice.

"Am I a twink?" Taeyong repeats, a little exasperated.

"Uh..." is all Mark can utter out. Taeyong looks to a snickering Johnny. He places his hands on his hips and scowls at the taller male.

"What are you laughing at?" Taeyong snaps. Johnny wheezes, leaning back in his seat.

"You're asking us if you're a twink, of course I'm gonna laugh!" He says between laughs.

Yuta still looks confused. "A twink? Isn't that what the fans call you?"

"Yeah, it is." Taeyong huffs.

"You are a twink." Johnny says, "I mean, you're literally the bottom of bottoms, Tae. That's like what a twink is." Jaehyun chokes, cheeks going beet red. Taeyong's cheeks burn, but he folds his arms and scowls.

"I'm not the 'bottom of bottoms'," he mutters. "I could top if I wanted to."

The seven other males in the room all burst out laughing. Taeyong only watches in shock, eyes wide and jaw hanging open as his members laugh at him. His cheeks burn hot like fire, his heart hammering in his chest.

"What? Why the hell are you guys laughing?" Taeyong shouts, throwing his clenched fists to his sides in anger. Jaehyun takes one look at him and laughs harder.

"You look so cute right now, hyung!" Jaehyun giggles, pointing to his own cheek. Taeyong realises that he's puffing his cheeks out, lips slightly pursed. He frowns, glaring at all of them.

"We're laughing because that's the best joke you've ever told us," Taeil wheezes, wiping a tear from his eye. "I mean, you topping someone? That's a laugh."

Taeyong's eyes widen and his pink lips drop open. "What?" He mutters, now scowling at his hyung. "What the hell do you mean by that? I could top you or Ten if I wanted to."

At this, Johnny barks a laugh. "Sorry Yong, but Ten would easily top you. You get flustered _way_ too easily to be a top." Johnny examines his nails sassily, grinning slightly. Taeyong looks over at him, shooting him an icy glare.

"Hey, I do not get flustered _that_ easily!" Taeyong spits, and now this time Mark laughs.

"Hyung, don't you remember when we were pinning medals on each other and when it came to Jaehyun pinning yours onto your chest, you panicked?" Mark explains with a cheeky grin. "You like went a bright red and started your panicked high-pitched laugh."

"O-oi, I did not!"

"Did too, you get flustered _so_ easy, it's hilarious." Doyoung quips.

"N-no I don't!"

Now, Jungwoo speaks up, "What about when I flirted with you on my birthday last year? You turned as red as your hair." He says bluntly. Taeyong's face turns pink at the memory, his eyes wide like marbles. "You're all pink now, too."

Taeyong scowls further, crossing his arms over his chest. He looks to Jaehyun, who's laughter ceases as soon as he notices his boyfriend glaring at him. He clears his throat awkwardly, looking away from Taeyong.

"So, Jaehyun, what do you think, huh?" Taeyong asks in a sickly sweet voice. It mocks Jaehyun a little, as the younger freezes, realising that he is now in the spotlight and line of attack. "Could I top Taeil or Ten?"

Jaehyun thinks for the right words to say, not wanting to piss Taeyong off anymore than this whole stupid situation has already. He bites his lower red lip, and Taeyong watches the slight movement with a hawk-like gaze.

"Uh...t-to be honest, hyung, I can't really see you topping Ten or Taeil hyungs..." he says slowly, and Taeyong feels irritation crawling up his skin. "Like, Ten is just...too confident and Taeil is manlier than...than you are and...yeah..." Jaehyun's voice goes quieter with each word that leaves his lips, shrinking in Taeyong's cold gaze.

Johnny snickers, elbowing Jaehyun's side. "Someone is sleeping on the couch." He mocks sympathy, and Jaehyun shoots him a look.

"What about you then?"

Jaehyun and Johnny both look at Taeyong with eyebrows raised. They both simultaneously "Huh?", to Taeyong's odd question. The other members look confused as well, giving each other odd glances. Their leader was behaving very weird, and it was starting to freak them out.

"Uh...what?" Jaehyun asks, baffled.

Taeyong rolls his eyes, his cheeks a dusty pink, matching his cherry pink hair. "I said, what about you then? Would I be able to top you?"

The room once again goes deathly silent. It was so quiet, Taeyong swore they'd be able to hear a pin drop. He looks at the look of horror on Jaehyun's face, and that was an answer good enough for him.

"Huh, you don't think I can, do you?" Taeyong snaps, fingers digging into his arms as he tightens his grip of his folded arms. "Some fucking boyfriend." He turns and storms back to his room, slamming the door shut, leaving the remaining 127 members in complete shock to what on earth had just happened.

He sits on his bed, pouting miserably. He glances over at his phone on the bedside table, and he could just feel his fans mocking him for being a "twink". He huffs, laying back on his bed and staring at the roof.

"I'll show them."

 

* * *

 

Once they all hear Taeyong's door slam, the remaining 127 members all begin to send each other confusing glances. None of them could understand why their leader was getting all worked up over nothing.

Johnnny exchanges a look with Taeil, then he proceeds to nudge Jaehyun with his elbow, still completely baffled. "Uh...he's not seriously getting himself all worked up cause he's a bottom...right?" The other members once again glance at each other, equally as abashed as the next.

"I don't...I'm confused..." Taeil says, looking at Jaehyun. "Did you say something to him?"

Jaehyun looks annoyed. "Say _what_ to him, exactly hyung?" He runs a hand through his brown hair, agitated. "The last time we had sex was like...I don't know after the third Neo City concert." He groans.

"Ew, gross," Mark cringes, "too much information, Jae-hyung."

Jaehyun shoots Mark a look, "I'm just trying to think what on earth has got him so riled up for!" He sighs again. "We had sex about a week ago, after I got jealous over Yuta at the concert—"

"That was _two days_ after the concert 'cause he ignored you." Yuta interrupts, leaning back in his beanbag with one leg crossed over the other.

Jaehyun glares at him. "Oh, when was the last time you and Hansol had sex, huh?" He immediately regrets his choice of words at the dark glare Yuta sends his way. "Sorry hyung, I shouldn't have said that."

"Damn right," Yuta mutters, scrubbing a hand down his face. "So, what exactly have you and Yong been talking about recently then, huh?"

Jaehyun stares at his hands in his lap, furrowing his brows. "Well...we haven't really been speaking since that night so...I don't know. I don't _recall_ saying anything bad about him during sex but...I don't know." He sighs again, resting his forehead against his palm, elbow on his thigh. Johnny rubs his back soothingly, also sighing.

"You know how sensitive he can be, Jae," he says quietly. "He'll get over it."

"Yeah, and besides, it's not like we lied to him," Doyoung says nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders. He leans against Taeil, snuggling into his side. "We all know he couldn't top Taeil even if he tried."

Taeil snorts. "I'm surprised he thought he could top Ten or Jae."

Johnny shrugs. "Ten's like half-topped me a few times, like you know, bottoming from the top? Yeah, Ten isn't completely bottom-material." He leans into the back of the couch, sighing. "God I miss him."

Mark snorts. "Yeah I know, the walls are pretty thin, Johnny-hyung."

Johnny goes a bright red and pegs a pillow at Mark. "Sh-shut up!" They all laugh at Johnny and Mark, the pillow hitting the Canadian rapper right in the face, knocking him back out of his beanbage onto his back on the floor.

"No, but seriously, do you think hyung will get over it?" Jungwoo asks in his quiet voice, looking at Jaehyun. The older shrugs, once again sighing.

"I honestly have no idea." Jaehyun mumbles.

"I'm sure he'll get over it," Taeil reassures. Jaehyun only hums in reply.

 

* * *

 

Taeyong didn't get over it. He proceeded to ignore all the members for three days. He didn't even cook for them, instead going to the dance studio to practice alone. It was driving Jaehyun mad, and clearly it was agitating the other members as well as Doyoung confronted Jaehyun on the 13th of February, the day before Jaehyun's birthday, about Taeyong's attitude.

"You need to talk to your grump of a boyfriend," Doyoung snaps, poking Jaehyun's chest roughly. "He won't even cook! And he's not complaining about the dorm being in a mess either so like I'm concerned. Greatly."

Jaehyun sighs, running a hand through his hair. "He won't listen to me, he's been ignoring me." He grumbles. "It's getting on my nerves. He's blatantly avoiding me."

Doyoung rolls his eyes. "He's avoiding all of us, Jae. Do something about it." Doyoung spins Jaehyun to face Taeyong's closed bedroom door, shoving him over to it. "Now go. Talk to him."

"God, okay fine," Jaehyun groans, stumbling towards the door from the force of the shove of the older male. He stands in front of the closed door, wondering whether or not he should knock. Sighing deeply, he raises his fist and knocks twice.

His knocks are ignored, and he sighs, grabbing the doorknob and twisting it. He pushes the door open, but then he stumbles back as the door is roughly shoved against him, slamming it in his face. Jaehyun trips backwards onto his butt, groaning loudly in pain as he collides with the hard wood of the floor.

Jaehyun shoots a glare at the door, rubbing his sore butt with a slight grimace. "Fine, be like that, jack-ass." He spits, pushing himself to his feet. "God, you're insufferable! You're a fucking hypocrite, you know that, hyung?" He snaps. "You go off at me for being bratty and selfish and immature but here you are doing the _exact_ same thing!" He groans loudly in frustration, scrubbing a hand through his hair in frustration.

No response from inside the room. Jaehyun scowls.

"Whatever." He mutters, turning and storming to his bedroom and slamming his door shut.

 

* * *

 

Valentine's Day was here, and to celebrate, the members of NCT 127 individually record cute messages and video chats for NCTzens. Jaehyun was also given a cake and a party—but throughout the whole day, Taeyong still avoided him. It kind of hurt Jaehyun, not having his own boyfriend wish him a happy Valentine's Day and a happy birthday. Taeyong didn't even buy him a present. During the birthday live, Jaehyun tried to not show his disappointment in his leader, instead opting to fake a smile and laugh along with the other members.

They get back to the dorms, and Taeyong grabs Taeil's arm, causing all seven members to stop and look back at their leader who has pretty much been MIA for the past four days.

"So, I have some money to spend, so why don't you all go out for a Valentine's dinner tonight?" Taeyong suggests, pulling a card out from his pocket. "Any restaurant you want, it's on me."

Taeil just looks at the card sceptically, the other members kind of confused with Taeyong's attitude. Johnny whoops loudly and takes the card out of Taeyong's fingers. Taeil shoots the taller a look, but Johnny just shrugs.

"Hyung, he's literally offering us a free meal. Why not take it?" He waves the card, and Taeil sighs.

"Fine, let's go guys," Taeil says, defeated. Mark dabs and literally bounds out the door like a puppy. Jungwoo follows, chatting to Doyoung idly about which restaurant he wants to go to. Johnny leaves out the door next, followed by a tired-looking Taeil.

Jaehyun walks past Taeyong, but the older reaches out and grabs his arm to stop him going any further. Jaehyun freezes, looking down at the smaller male, whose cheeks were a delicate cherry pink.

"Not you. Stay." Taeyong orders quietly, his voice high. Jaehyun feels his ears burn, and he nods once. He glances at Yuta who hovers in the doorway. The older just shrugs, grabbing the door handle and pulling the door shut behind him. The door clicks locked, and Jaehyun feels his heart thud against his chest, palms sweating in anxiety.

"Uh...wh-what are you doing?" Jaehyun chokes out, swallowing thickly.

Taeyong stays silent, taking Jaehyun's hand in his, gently dragging him down the hall towards his bedroom. The room is dim, and Jaehyun is extremely nervous. Taeyong leads him inside, his fingers tight around Jaehyun's wrist.

"Can you close the door?" Taeyong asks quietly, head bowed. Jaehyun is highly confused, but he obliges, pushing the door closed. As soon as the door clicks shut, Taeyong pounces.

He pins Jaehyun to the door, pressing his wrists against the wood tightly. Jaehyun is extremely taken aback, his eyes wide and mouth falling open in shock. Taeyong attacks his lips, standing on his toes and pushing his body roughly against Jaehyun's. Jaehyun melts into the kiss, missing the cherry taste of Taeyong's pink lips.

The kiss was messy, hungry, a clash of teeth and tongue as they both battle for dominance. Jaehyun's slick tongue pushes against Taeyong's, pressing his lips further into the elder's. Taeyong moans, roughly pushing Jaehyun's mouth back, obtaining dominance. Jaehyun lets out a low moan, flinching when he feels a bony knee push between his legs, rubbing against his hardening dick.

Taeyong pulls back ever so slightly, bruised lips barely brushing against Jaehyun's red ones with each pulsating breath. "Someone is hard." He whispers lowly, his voice low and fucking _hot_. It was the voice Taeyong used when rapping—and oh fuck that got Jaehyun fucking worked up.

Jaehyun pushes back against Taeyong, but the older just steps back, letting the taller stumble. Jaehyun is caught off-guard, and Taeyong uses this opportunity to shove Jaehyun onto the bed. Jaehyun shrieks as his front hits the hard mattress, almost panicking when he feels Taeyong climbing onto the bed on top of him on all fours.

Jaehyun rolls onto his back, and Taeyong manages to grab both his large hands in his and bound both his wrists together with a thin piece of fabric. Jaehyun struggles, but with both his hands tied, he was pretty much defenceless. Taeyong pushes Jaehyun's tied wrists up to the metal head of the bed, tying another piece of fabric to his wrists and effectively tying his hands to the bed.

Jaehyun panics, struggling against his confines, shooting a cold glare at Taeyong who sits soundly upon Jaehyun's abdomen. Taeyong reaches over to the bedside table and flicks the lamp on. Golden rays of artificial light fill the room, and Jaehyun can now clearly see the smug look etched into Taeyong's pretty features. He admires his handiwork, looking pretty damn pleased with himself.

"Okay, what gives, Taeyong?!" Jaehyun growls, giving up on struggling. Taeyong smirks, leaning forwards and letting his body hover on his hands and knees above Jaehyun, his face inches from Jaehyun's.

"Oh? Does it not feel great to be pinned down by me?" Taeyong asks in a feigned innocent voice. He purses his wet lips slightly, tilting his head to one side. "I mean, you do it all the time to me, so I figured it was your turn."

Jaehyun blanches, a sick feeling twisting in his stomach. "Taeyong...you're not...oh god..." He cuts himself off, moaning loudly as a soft hand roughly gropes his strained dick inside his jeans.

"I'm not what?" Taeyong murmurs, sitting up on his haunches again, forcing Jaehyun to gaze up at his boyfriend from below.

 _God, Taeyong is really fucking pretty._ Jaehyun thinks to himself, his gaze washing up over the older's thighs, up his abdomen where his loose pink sweater hangs off his petite frame, up his thin neck and diamond-cut jaw, and up to finally meet Taeyong's fiery gaze.

Jaehyun was pretty fucking turned on, but he feels like this wasn't going to end well for him, so that was a little bit of a turn off as well. He struggles again, and Taeyong just sighs.

"Sweetheart, stop struggling. I tied you up pretty tight so there's no way you're getting out of it." Taeyong murmurs, nimble fingers working at the buttons of Jaehyun's black dress shirt. Little by little, Jaehyun's white skin reveals itself to the cool night air, his red nipples perking up at the sudden change in temperature. He squirms uncomfortably, biting back a moan as his ministrations cause his dick to rub against Taeyong's ass that is currently perched on top of his groin.

He throws his head back in exasperation, clenching his jaw. "Honestly, when I said I wanted sex on my birthday, this isn't really what I had in mind." He pouts a little, and Taeyong slaps his thigh, glaring at him.

"Oh shut up, you had your way with me on my birthday last year,"

"And? You enjoyed it!"

"But I didn't _want_ that." Taeyong snaps back. "I'm always under you, and I'm always on the receiving end. Why can't I show you how much I love you, huh?" He scowls. "Or am I too girly to top you? Am I not man enough to actually put it in you?"

_Oh, that's what this is about._

_Wait, shit._

Jaehyun's eyes blow wide, now realising what exactly Taeyong has planned for him. "O-oi, you're not really gonna top me, are you?" He asks in a small voice. Taeyong snorts, once again leaning over the younger, one cool hand placing itself over Jaehyun's left pectoral, bony fingers groping the taut muscle. Jaehyun moans softly, his chest dipping as he inhales sharply.

"Well, why can't I? I'm a man, right?" Taeyong says softly, and Jaehyun just stares at his face.

Whenever they have sex, Jaehyun always studies Taeyong's face and features, mapping him out like a constellation, memorising him. But right now, Jaehyun feels like he's gazing at Taeyong for the first time. His jaw his set, the sharp line of it much more prominent than usual, with his bow-shaped lips kiss-bitten and curled down at the corners, his black eyelashes long and casting delicate shadows across his deep, dark eyes.

"W-well, yeah, you are, of course," Jaehyun finally finds his voice, squeaking as the older toys with his left nipple. "B-but you c-can't top me." Jaehyun stutters, biting back another moan as Taeyong's fingertips roll the red nipple playfully.

"Oh? Can't I now?" Taeyong purses his lips, and for the first time tonight, he looks soft. He lowers his head, hiding his face into the crook of Jaehyun's neck. He bites at the sensitive skin at the junction of Jaehyun's neck and shoulders, eliciting a loud cry from the younger below him. He begins to attack Jaehyun's neck with harsh sucks and bites, similarly to how Jaehyun usually marks him.

He licks at Jaehyun's Adam's apple, the younger tilting his head back and moaning loudly at the odd sensation. Taeyong sucks love bites along the taller's prominent collarbones, trailing his hot tongue across the bone. Each time Taeyong's hot mouth comes into contact with Jaehyun's skin, it alights a fire inside of him, one that makes his body betray him.

To be honest, he's never really let Taeyong kiss or bite his neck. He has twice, but usually it's the other way round. Usually it's Jaehyun biting and marking Taeyong's pretty neck and sharp collarbones; but tonight, it's Taeyong who is in charge.

 _This part isn't so bad,_ Jaehyun thinks to himself, his breath leaving his red lips in breathy moans. His body jolts when Taeyong takes his right nipple into his hot mouth, rolling the hardened bud around with his slick tongue. He groans, his hips bucking up into Taeyong's, the older moaning softly at the action.

Taeyong makes soft moaning noises as he toys with Jaehyun's rosy bud, the sounds and the sensations headed straight for Jaehyun's groin. He arches his back, pushing up further into Taeyong. The older pushes him down, licking his way across to suck at the other nipple. Jaehyun squirms, his breath ragged.

Jaehyun always plays with Taeyong's nipples and he knows how sensitive _his_ are, but never did he think his own nipples would stimulate such a reaction from his body. Right now, he was in pure bliss. Maybe bottoming wasn't so bad after all...

All those thoughts flew from his mind as soon as he feels bony fingers trace down below his balls and down his ass. He freezes, struggling again. Taeyong pulls back, his lips wet, eyes glimmering. He licks his lips sensually, frowning at Jaehyun's feeble attempts to free himself.

"Stop squirming, jeez," Taeyong pouts, voice raspy. "Hold still." He unbuttons Jaehyun's jeans, unzipping the fly. Jaehyun's body goes rigid, eyes wide as he stares at the roof. He lets Taeyong pull his tight jeans off, now leaving him completely naked on the bed (well his shirt was still hanging off his arms, unbuttoned and open), laid out before the older's electrifying gaze.

Taeyong licks his pink lips as he eyes Jaehyun's thick, hard cock. He teases the tip with his wet tongue, and he snickers as Jaehyun inhales sharply. Jaehyun pushes his chin to his chest so he can stare down at Taeyong, and god he feels himself grow harder if even possible.

Taeyong furrows his brows as his pink lips stretch to accomodate Jaehyun's wide girth. The tip hits the back of Taeyong's throat and he slightly gags, but he scrunches his eyes shut and pushes deeper until his nose touches the skin of Jaehyun's groin.

Jaehyun throws his head back moans loudly, the tight and hot sensation of Taeyong's pretty mouth driving him insane. Taeyong chokes easily, and usually when he blows Jaehyun he only can swallow barely half of Jaehyun's fucking huge dick. But tonight, Taeyong pushes himself right down until he can take all of Jaehyun in his mouth.

It felt fucking amazing, but Jaehyun was extremely concerned about Taeyong choking. Jaehyun pants heavily, gazing at Taeyong through half-lidded, glazed eyes, wanting to thread his fingers through the older's cherry pink hair and tug at the fine strands but no, Taeyong fucking tied him up.

"Yong...Yongie...stop...you're going to choke..." Jaehyun chokes out between heavy breaths. Taeyong shakes his head, gagging slightly at the slight move. Jaehyun growls lowly, now annoyed. "Let go. Now."

Taeyong lets up, pulling away. He lets Jaehyun's slick and wet dick slip from his lips, his breath heavy. He gazes at Jaehyun from under his thick eyelashes, glistening lips pursed in a cute pout.

"Don't force yourself to do that, Yongie," Jaehyun says softly, licking his own red lips. "I don't want you choking."

"I was fine." Taeyong mutters, wiping his lips.

"No you were not," Jaehyun snaps. "I could see you going red in the face, you couldn't breathe."

Taeyong clicks his tongue, ignoring Jaehyun. He leans over to the bedside table and opens the drawer, grabbing out his bottle of lube. Jaehyun blanches and he once again begins to panic.

"Oh—no, no no no no." Jaehyun splutters, pressing his legs together tightly. "No fucking way."

Taeyong glares at him, pushing Jaehyun's knees apart and settling himself between the younger's thick thighs. He pops the lid of the bottle and squirts the cold lube onto his fingers, holding Jaehyun's left thigh with his free hand and leaning against the other with his body.

"Taeyong, stop it. You aren't doing that." Jaehyun shouts, struggling harder. The fabric around his wrist cuts into his circulation, and he winces.

"Watch me." Taeyong mutters, unceremoniously shoving one finger inside Jaehyun. The younger tenses up, his body reacting negatively to the unpleasant intrusion. Taeyong works his finger in and out, still pushing Jaehyun's trembling thighs apart.

Normally, the pain should subside and turn into pleasure. At least, that's what happens with Taeyong. But right now, it just hurt. It didn't feel good at all, and it just stung and felt so awkward. He clenches really hard around Taeyong's bony finger, gritting his teeth in pain. Taeyong huffs, shooting a look at Jaehyun.

"If you don't relax, it won't feel good." Taeyong mutters. Jaehyun glares at him, now angry.

"It fucking hurts! Take it out _now!_ " He shouts, and he feels slight satisfaction as the older flinches at his angry tone. Taeyong sighs, retracting his finger and wiping it on his jeans. That was another thing that irked Jaehyun—he was completely nude while Taeyong was still fully clothed.

Taeyong leans back on his haunches, not meeting Jaehyun's gaze. Jaehyun closes his legs, flushing a bright red. He was still angry, and he definitely had a lot to say to the older.

"What the fuck?" Jaehyun growls, and once again Taeyong flinches, his doe eyes wide like a deer in the headlights. "What the fuck was that? You got mad at me the other week for touching you when you didn't want me to, and now you're doing it! Why? Huh?"

"Because I'm sick of you treating me like a fucking toy!" Taeyong shouts, now finally looking at Jaehyun. "Okay yeah, maybe I took it a bit far tonight but I wanted to show you how it feels to bottom. To not be able to move and to not have any control over what the other person does." He scowls. "Yeah, I enjoy sex with you, but I'm sick of always being the one playing the girl in the fucking relationship!"

Jaehyun rolls his eyes, groaning. " _This_ is what this was all about? Ignoring us for days because you _feel_ like you're a girl?"

"So what if it is! It's not just with you!" Taeyong shouts. "It's with Yuta, Ten, Taeil, Doyoung, Johnny, Jungwoo, fuck even Sehun-hyung! I'm always the helpless girl that you all can touch and play with whenever you feel like!"

"Bullshit." Jaehyun snaps. "How many times have you grabbed the back of my neck or toyed with my ass or tickled under my neck in public or on camera? Huh? That doesn't seem like you're the toy, huh?"

Taeyong goes quiet, his mouth open. 

“Listen, Yongie, you’re looking way too much into this,” Jaehyun says softly. “You’re getting all worked up over sex positions. I mean one of us has to take the d, right? Doesn’t mean they’re the...the ‘girl’, I mean girls can be doms too.” Taeyong eyes him, staying silent. “The point is, you’re working yourself up over nothing and overthinking our posiitons. It’s just a preference, not degrading or demeaning. So don’t think of it as that when it really isn’t.” Taeyong doesn’t look at him, his cheeks flushed red. “Yongie, there is no ‘girl’ in a relationship. There’s either a boy and a girl, and girl and a girl, or a boy and a boy. Don’t think less of yourself because of a simple sex position, and as I said, girls can be doms too. I mean, have you met a ‘weak’ girl?” 

Taeyong shakes his head, chewing his fingernails. 

“Then there you go. Bottoming isn’t demeaning or degrading, Yongie. So don’t think like it is.” He grins slightly. “Considering I’m younger, I sure sound more mature than you.” Taeyong shoots him a glare, but eventually just sighs and silently agrees. 

It stays silent for a good few minutes, and with each second that passes, the more nervous Jaehyun became. Then, Taeyong finally speaks.

"I'm sorry." He mumbles. "I'm really sorry." He stares at his hands in his lap, looking completely ashamed with himself. Jaehyun frowns, noticing the tears gathering along the older's waterline. "You're right. I was a hypocrite and immature and I'm sorry for ruining your birthday."

Jaehyun sighs, his chest deflating. "Listen, Yong, I want to make a deal with you." At this, Taeyong  perks up, doe eyes wide. "You can top me tonight," Taeyong's eyes widen, but then Jaehyun speaks again, "but," His hopeful gaze falls, "you'll take it."

Taeyong is a little baffled, tilting his head to one side in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Jaehyun remembers what Johnny said about him and Ten, about Ten bottoming from the top. Ten was the dom that night, but still took it up the ass.

"Bottoming from the top. You can keep me tied up and do what you want with me, but you take my dick, not me taking yours." Jaehyun explains, and Taeyong closes his mouth, nodding.

"So...basically I ride you?"

"Yeah," Jaehyun says, and to be honest, now that he knows Taeyong won't stick his dick in his ass, he feels a little more excited about what's to come. "Now strip would you? It's unfair that I'm completely naked while you sit there with one-hundred percent of your clothes on." Jaehyun pouts, fluttering his eyelashes in the cutest face he can muster up.

And it works, because Taeyong flushes a dark red, nodding quickly and he begins to tug at the hem of his pink sweater. Jaehyun swallows thickly as Taeyong lifts his sweater up and over his head, his chest and perky pink nipples now out on display. Jaehyun is dying to just lick and suck at the delicious-looking nubs, but he made a deal with Taeyong so alas he cannot touch the older tonight, no matter how much he wanted to.

Taeyong makes quick work of his pants, folding them and setting them neatly onto the floor beside his shirt. Jaehyun feels his mouth go dry when Taeyong picks up the bottle of lube, squeezing the bottle and squirting a blob of the clear substance onto his fingers. He exhales shakily, climbing onto Jaehyun, thighs either side of the younger's hips, opening himself up.

Taeyong exhales again, reaching down behind him to insert two fingers inside himself. He gasps loudly, falling forwards so he rests on his one hand and two knees. Jaehyun tugs at his restraints, fighting the urge to shove his own fingers inside of Taeyong.

Taeyong moans loudly, eyelids fluttering as he begins to move his two fingers in and out of himself, a loud gasp spilling from his lips as he inserts a third, pushing the tight ring of muscle apart with his bony fingers.

"Oh god," Jaehyun moans, raising his hips to try and rub his aching cock against Taeyong's. "You're so hot, fuck, Yongie."

Taeyong pants heavily as he moves his hand faster, broken whimpers lacing his heavy breaths. He pulls his fingers out of his ass, moaning softly at the loss. He straightens up, his taut thighs shaking. He positions himself above Jaehyun's cock, biting his reddened lower lip and gazing down at Jaehyun with a lustful gaze. Jaehyun groans, begging Taeyong to just hurry up.

Laughing, Taeyong smirks. "So impatient."

He lowers himself onto Jaehyun, thighs spread wide and fingers pulling his tight ring of muscle open so he can push the dick inside of him. He gasps, throwing his head back as soon as the tip was inside of him. Jaehyun moans loudly, his nails digging into his palms, itching to just grab Taeyong's hips and slam him down onto his leaking cock.

Taeyong moves slowly, inch by inch, his hole hungrily swallowing up Jaehyun's angry red cock. He cries out once he is full, his ass now pressing flush to Jaehyun's groin. He steadies himself, his thighs trembling.

"O-oh god...s-so...big..." Taeyong whimpers, his cheeks flushed a pretty cherry red and his pink hair lightly dampened with sweat. He shifts, the tip of Jaehyun's dick brushing against his prostate. He shudders, inhaling sharply.

"It's so big because of you." Jaehyun groans, loving the feeling of Taeyong's tight heat clenching around him. "God...baby...you're so fucking hot..." he whispers, tugging at his restraints. "I just want to touch you...god...please..." he begs, almost ready to cry.

Taeyong breathily laughs, raising his hips and eyeing Jaehyun with a devilish look glimmering in his iris. Jaehyun opens his mouth just as Taeyong slams himself down on the younger's dick. Jaehyun cries out, arching his back up as the overwhelming sensation engulfs every single inch of his body, blinding him. Taeyong moans loudly, hitting his prostate dead-on.

His body trembles, but he continues to raise his hips and slam himself down in a repetitive and rhythmic pattern, Jaehyun's dick filling him up to the fullest. The room fills with slick, wet sounds of skin slapping and broken whimpers and moans spilling from the kiss-bitten lips. Every single time Taeyong moves, Jaehyun hits his sweet spot like an arrow hitting its bullseye. Each hit made stars dance behind Taeyong's eyelids, his body trembling with pure ecstatic bliss.

It was delirious, the feeling of Jaehyun inside of Taeyong. He thinks about what could have possibly been better than that—and at this moment, he just wants Jaehyun to touch him. To run his large, soft hands down his body, to lick at the sweat on his skin, to suck at his overly sensitive nipples—he wanted Jaehyun to fucking touch him. So, _so_ fucking bad.

Taeyong give into his urges, reaching over Jaehyun to grab at the ties bounding Jaehyun to the bed. Taeyong halts his movements so suddenly that it startles Jaehyun. He gasps, his chest heaving as the older ceases all movement. Taeyong's chest is pressed into Jaehyun's face as he reaches over him, and immediately Jaehyun raises his chin up, licking at the soft and sweaty skin of Taeyong's chest. Taeyong flinches at the contact, whining softly, his fingers working at the tie bounding Jaehyun's wrists to the bed.

Jaehyun tilts his head to the side slightly, poking his tongue out and tracing the slick muscle across the older's left nipple. The slight touch sends a jolt of pleasure shooting through Taeyong's body, his chest dipping as his body collapses on top of the younger below him. Jaehyun rejoices, latching his lips onto the pink bud that was pressed into his lips.

Taeyong moans loudly as Jaehyun suckles on his nipple, the ministrations making it extremely hard for Taeyong to untie the fabric.

"Hyunnie...stop! I'm trying to—trying to untie you!" He gasps out between moans. Jaehyun nibbles on the nipple, completely ignoring Taeyong. Growling lowly, Taeyong tugs at the tie and the fabric comes loose. He hurriedly unties the other tie around the younger's wrists, the fabric easily coming loose.

Taeyong moves to sit up, but Jaehyun bites hard down on the older's nipple, eliciting a loud cry. The pleasure is too much for Taeyong's body to handle, and he comes with Jaehyun's name on his tongue.

Jaehyun groans lowly as the older clenches tightly around him, dragging him along into crying Taeyong's name, tipping over the edge. He wraps his arms around Taeyong's body, one hand on the back of the older's head, smashing their lips together in a messy kiss.

"I love you, god, I love you," Taeyong whispers, pressing their foreheads together. Jaehyun smiles broadly, pecking the older's lips gently, threading his fingers through his pink hair.

"I love you more."

"Impossible."

 

* * *

 

Taeyong steps out into the living room in his loose pyjamas, towel wrapped around his shoulders. He scrubs at his wet hair with the end of the towel, sitting down beside Jaehyun on the couch. His brown hair stuck together in wet clumps, his skin slightly damp from the steam of the bathroom. He leans into the back of the couch, the older immediately curling into his side.

Jaehyun responds by wrapping an arm around Taeyong's broad shoulders, long fingers gently threading through his cherry pink hair. Taeyong's eyelashes flutter, his head falling onto the younger's broad shoulder.

"I wonder how the Valentine's dinner is going," Jaehyun hums absentmindedly.

"I hope it wasn't something too expensive." Taeyong laughs softly. Jaehyun tilts his head down to gaze at Taeyong's face, now a little confused.

"So...was that your card that you gave Johnny?" Jaehyun asks. Taeyong freezes, laughing nervously.

"Uh...n-no, it wasn't."

Jaehyun quirks a brow, ceasing the movements of his hand in Taeyong's hair. "Then...who's card is it?"

Sighing, Taeyong sits up, sitting away from Jaehyun slightly so that they no longer touched. He leans forwards, resting his elbows on his knees. Jaehyun was no curious and concerned, also leaning forwards so he could look at Taeyong properly instead of the side of his head.

"Yongie? You didn't steal the card, did you?" He asks, and Taeyong's doe eyes go wide, panicky.

"Oh, no, no no no," he gasps out, waving his hands in front of his face. "Uh...S-Sehun-hyung gave it to me." He says quietly, once again lowering his gaze.

"It's Sehun-hyung's? Why'd he give it to you?" Jaehyun asks. Then, a thought hits him. "Earlier, in the bedroom, you said that Sehun treats you like a girl or whatever...what did you mean by that?" There was a slight edge to his voice, one that was dangerous.

Taeyong swallows, his Adam's apple bobbing. "Uh...d-don't worry about it, he's just paying me back for a mistake he did."

Jaehyun wasn't buying it. "A mistake?"

"Don't worry, okay Hyunnie?" Taeyong sends him a genuine smile, leaning over to him and gently cupping the younger's slightly rounded cheek, pressing his lips to Jaehyun's in a sweet and chaste kiss. "It's all okay. Don't stress about it."

Jaehyun can't help but believe Taeyong's words, nodding once and pressing his forehead to the older's, quickly pecking his pink lips. "Okay, I trust you."

"Good," Taeyong giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was fucking shit wow... that didn't really turn out the way I wanted but hey I haven't updated anything in a billion years so have this until I update ribbon. And like the thing with Sehun, well, that one-shot is coming soon so keep a eye out, okay? 
> 
> So, here's the CHRONOLOGICAL order of the one-shots in this AU so far;  
> 1\. walk you home (yusol)  
> 2\. whiplash (jaeyong)  
> 3\. COMING SOON!! jealousy (sekai)  
> 4\. now or never (jaeyong)  
> 5\. COMING SOON!! better day (yusol)  
> 6\. play with me (jaeyong)
> 
> So please look forwards to my upcoming one-shots for this AU! I'm quite excited about the yusol and sekai ones, and there are alrady plans for a dotaeil and winkun one!  
> anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed this mess and have a lovely day/night!
> 
> love, Kenny xx

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: 08/10/19  
> Since I keep getting shit for this story, I'm going to say this now. I DO NOT BELIEVE BOTTOMING IS FEMININE. Taeyong, as a FICTIONAL CHARACTER in a STORY was believing this bullshit because he was overthinking things and being STUPID. Jaehyun, by the end, literally knocks it into Taeyong's head that he was being stupid. There's nothing wrong with being feminine or masculine, and once again, this is a FICTIONAL STORY WITH NO WEIGHT BEHIND IT. So stop looking so much into this. If this offends you, DONT READ IT.


End file.
